Daughter of the Dark Angel
by Phoenixica24
Summary: When Dumbledore discovers Lily's greatest secret, he brings her to Hogwarts in the hopes that a certain Potions Master will learn to open his heart again. What he doesn't expect is the power this girl wields, both magically and in her personality. That and Harry and Snape's reactions to their new family status :). Hogwarts will never be the same...
1. Chapter 1: Adopted?

**A/N: I know, I know, I should be working on my other stories, so heartlessly abandoned, isntead of starting a new one. They will receive their fair share of love, I promise! But this is an idea I've been trying to get out for a while and never turned out right.**

**Thanks to my beta Azzie (Inkfire) for looking this over! :) **

**Please review! :)**

Daughter of the Dark Angel:

Chapter 1: Adopted?

A heavy blanket of heat covered the world. It shimmered off the road in waves, put everything to sleep. The park was completely silent, save for the soft voice of a young girl singing a wordless melody. Her eyes were closed, so she did not see the flowers dancing around her, but she sensed them, pictured them in her mind. The only piece she was missing was the reality.

But another saw what she did not. An elderly man with long white hair and beard, who had been searching in secret every summer for many years. And he felt that at long last, his work had paid off. The girl looked just like her mother, fair skin, red hair. She was small and slender, too. As he stepped forward and cleared his throat, her eyes opened just enough for him to see the color, a combination of her parents, a mix of green and brown. And in the next instant, dark brown as her eyes flew open in alarm.

She jumped up, backing away warily. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." The girl paused. "And you?"

"Melody. Melody Smith. What do you want?"

"To ask you a few questions." The girl reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. "I must ask you not to leave – or call anyone – until I am done. I promise no harm will come to you." he moved aside a bit and sat on a bench. Melody kept her phone in her hand, but sat back down in the grass.

"How old are you?" She eyed him warily and remained silent. "Melody, I am no stalker. I am simply searching for a child...the daughter of two people I know. Her father has lost her mother, his family, everything." he explained softly. Melody still looked suspicious, but also a bit sympathetic.

"I'm fourteen."

"When is your birthday?"

"Today." Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, happy birthday then, Melody." She inclined her head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Where are your parents?"

"At home."

"Might I speak with them?" Melody considered, then opened her phone and started typing. A minute later, the thing buzzed, vibrating loudly in her hand, and she typed some more before closing it and slipping it back into her pocket.

"This way." she beckoned him along the path to where her bike stood chained to a post. She undid the lock and walked it ahead of him, leading him through the tangle of streets to her house.

It was simple and clean, perfectly average. Melody rang the doorbell and waited until the garage opened to put her bike away and let Dumbledore in. Her parents were waiting.

"Melody, why don't you go get some drinks?" her mother suggested calmly.

"Water, please." Dumbledore requested as the girl glanced at him. She nodded and disappeared.

"Quiet girl." he commented casually.

"It's up to her." the girl's father said suddenly, cutting straight to the point. "If she stays or goes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Of course. So you knew?"

"Her mother was my long-lost cousin."

"Ah. Would you care to explain or shall I?"

"We have to go pick our son up from swimming." the woman said, getting up. The two left, and Melody returned with the drinks. She must have known they were leaving, for she only brought two.

"Did you get everything you needed?" she asked.

"Not quite. The rest is for you to decide." Dumbledore eyed her carefully as he sipped the water. "Can you do this?" he asked, lifting his hand. Some water flew out of the glass and shaped itself into a smiley-face. Melody blinked. Then stared. And blinked some more. She shook her head, but didn't go into hysterics or denial, which was a good sign. "Try it."

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Instead of manipulating Dumbledore's water, she summoned flames and shaped them into a heart. "Open your eyes." he instructed softly. She did, and the heart wavered, but steadied a moment later. Her eyes widened. Dumbledore smiled.

"I am headmaster of a school for people like you...and your parents."

"They can do this too?"

"No, not the ones who raised you. I mean your biological parents. They both attended my school."

"So I'm adopted?"

"Yes. Your father says that your biological mother was his long-lost cousin." She nodded, but didn't seem surprised. _A mystery for another day._

"Why didn't they come with you?" she asked suddenly.

"It is a long story."

"I have time." Dumbledore sighed.

"Your parents were childhood friends. It was very obvious that your father loved your mother, but they had a falling-out in their last years of school. I did not know of your birth...but your mother came back to the area and married another man. They had a son before they were both brutally murdered. It is my belief that Lily's family and your father had no idea you existed...until I found a letter from her in my files that had been written in invisible ink. It told me of your birth and that you had been born near here, and the name of your father. I knew who your biological father must be before she wrote it out."

"You told him?"

"Yes." Dumbledore admitted.

"Why didn't he come?"

"I have been searching for many years. He has given up hope...and the news was rather shocking. He doesn't believe I am telling the truth anymore..." Dumbledore let the thought trail off, watching her reaction carefully.

"Okay...so what now?"

"Well...you can stay here. Or you can come with me to attend my school and meet your father."

"Where is it?"

"In Scotland." Melody's eyes opened wide. "I hope you like to travel."

"I always wanted to see other countries..." she mumbled, suddenly shy. She bit her lip. "What about my friends...my life here?"

"You can tell them about everything but the magic. You may be able to visit...but during the school year you will only be able to write." She nodded.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course." Dumbledore pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from his robes. "This parchment is enchanted...whatever you write in it will show up on another piece which I will keep in my possession." he explained.

Melody nodded, taking both parchment and quill. "Thank you." Dumbledore nodded.

"I hope to hear from you soon. But do not rush your decision." he warned. She nodded again, staring blankly at the parchment. He disappeared with a loud pop, but she didn't look up. She was too busy seeing the possibilities of a new life unfold before her.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye and Hello

**A/N: Thanks again to my beta Azzie for looking this over! :)**

Chapter Two: Goodbye and Hello:

Sunlight streamed in through the window, but Melody ignored it, except to snuggle further into the blankets. _So soft..._Her eyes were wide open, and had been for most of the night.

_I could stay here...nothing would change. Except now I know. That there's something else out there...for me. That could be mine. That this is a lie. That I've been living a lie. That I could live the truth. Learn who I am. Meet my father...does he even want me? Does it matter? I have a half-brother out there too...does he know about me? Does he want to meet me? Does he hate me?_ She bit her lip, thinking, but in her heart her decision was already made.

_I could stay here and live my scripted life...or go on the adventure I've always dreamed of. Learn magic the way I never truly believed possible, yet always wished for. I could live one of my fantasy adventure stories, or remain trapped in reality. Except this is the lie...therefore not reality._ She got up and picked up her phone.

_Hey who's up to hang out today? Got lots to tell everyone!_

She received various affirmatives as she dressed and grabbed a snack on her way out. "I'll be back!" she yelled over her shoulder. She didn't get a response, nor did she expect one.

_I'm so used to being alone...what if they expect me to share everything with them? Be a normal family? I've always wanted that...but I don't know if I can trust anyone that much anymore._ Deciding she would cross that bridge when she came to it, she glided effortlessly into the park where some of her friends were already waiting.

"What's the big story?" Bria called.

"Wait till everyone gets here!" Melody yelled back, shaking her head. _How can I leave them?_ She ran over eagerly, hugging everyone as they all laughed for the sheer joy of it. By the time she had greeted everyone, they were all there, gathered around and waiting for her to start explaining.

"So...I met this man yesterday..." she began, then cringed. She'd forgotten how boy-oriented her friends were.

"Oooh..." they collectively teased.

"A really _old_ man." she corrected herself.

"Eeew! Mel, I didn't know you were like that!" Holly screeched as they all pulled faces.

"Nothing romantic happened whatsoever, okay? Shut up and listen!" Melody snapped. They shut up, but still smirked at her. "He kept asking questions...my name, how old I was. He asked to see my parents. Said he was looking for the long-lost daughter of these two people he knows...thought I was her. Turns out I am. My mom ended up marrying someone else...they were murdered...but my dad and half-brother are still alive, in Scotland. My mom was the cousin of the man you know as my dad."

"Wow." Bria whispered.

"Epic story!" Holly laughed. The others nodded, smiling, thinking it was a joke, one of her elaborate plot lines for a new story.

"Except I'm serious. And I'm going."

"What? No, Mel, c'mon! Stay! What's wrong with this?"

"Nothing. Except it's all a lie. I've been living a lie all my life and didn't even know it!"

"Isn't that the point of living a lie?" Bria commented sarcastically.

"I'm leaving." Melody insisted stubbornly. "You know what I've been through here...this is my chance to start fresh. I'll still write, I promise."

"And email! And text! And you are sooo getting a Skype!" Various demands for continued contact were issued and promised.

"As much and as often as I can." Melody promised over and over. "Now who's going to help me say goodbye?" Cheers went up from the whole group, and they spent the day visiting old haunts and hangouts. The air was always full of laughter, and there were plenty of hugs to go around.

By the time people had to start heading home, Melody had enough pictures and memories to last her a lifetime...or a few. She waved goodbye to the last few as they left, feeling emptiness fill her heart, and yet excitement flowed through her veins for the next chapter of her life to unfold.

_I'm ready to leave._

"Well." Dumbledore chuckled. "That was quick." He looked up into the dark eyes across from him. "I suppose you had better get ready to meet your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Azzie for looking this over! This chapter is dedicated to LivingInTheClouds and AnironMor for reviewing! :) It means a lot to me!**

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley:

Melody was waiting by the front door when Dumbledore appeared. She jumped down the steps and went to meet him, looking confused. "He had some work to do today, as school let out just recently." Dumbledore explained.

"He's a teacher?"

"Yes."

"Oh. What does he teach?"

"He would like to answer your questions himself. I believe he is scared of what I may disclose if left to my own discretion." the elder replied, eyes twinkling merrily. Melody smirked.

"Of course." she muttered.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She looked at it blankly.

"What?"

"I believe it will be faster if we Apparate. That is, to appear directly where I wish in moments."

"My stuff...?" Melody trailed off as she looked back to find her things gone.

"Waiting in the castle."

"Castle?"

"School." he explained, smiling again. Melody grinned and took his arm.

"I like this school already!"

Melody opened her eyes to a busy city rumbling by. She blinked, suddenly dizzy and nauseous, and closed them again. "Does it always feel this bad?" she mumbled uncomfortably, keeping as still and calm as possible until it passed.

"You get used to it after a while." Dumbledore said cheerily. "When you are ready...?"

"I'm okay." she replied a little more clearly, opening her eyes again as the feeling receded.

"Good. This way." He led her along the street for a bit before stopping in front of a rather shabby-looking building. The people walking by didn't even look at it. Melody had a nagging suspicion only those with magic could see it.

She let Dumbledore lead the way inside, and paused just inside the doorway to let her eyes adjust to the sudden dimness. "Hello, Albus." someone called, and they spent a few minutes on greetings and introductions. Tom seemed nice enough, Melody reflected. She looked around as they talked for a moment.

All the pictures moved. Even on the newspaper one lady was reading. Coffee stirred itself next to one man's hand, glasses cleaned themselves over by the counter, and bronze, silver, and gold coins lay on a nearby table next to some dirty dishes.

Dumbledore gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, we had best be going. Nice seeing you, Tom."

"And you." the man replied, going back behind his counter. Melody swept her eyes over the room one last time as the headmaster led her to the back, into a blocked-off little alleyway.

"What...?" she began, then stopped as he started tapping bricks with a wand, humming quietly to himself. The bricks rearranged themselves loudly, opening a clear view of what lay beyond. Melody gasped.

It was like a magical strip mall. People filled the streets, signs hung over the cobblestones, magical products lined the display cases, jumping, flashing, whirring, and making all kinds of noise.

"This way." Dumbledore said gently after a moment, guiding Melody down the cobblestone street. She stayed close to him, but kept turning her head to stare at everything. It was a wonder she paid him any attention at all.

"Here we are." he said pleasantly, to draw her attention back to him. They now stood at the foot of the sweeping staircase leading up into Gringotts. Melody read the name of the building and panicked.

"I don't have any money!" she exclaimed.

"Your mother left you an account with a reasonable amount in it, and your father has agreed to support the necessary expenses so that you may save your money for things you want, rather than need." Melody sighed in relief, and nodded. It seemed fair.

She let the older wizard lead the way inside, trailing behind him as she absorbed the high ceiling, white marble, and gold and gems surrounding her everywhere. "Are those all real?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes. But do not-" Dumbledore began, trying to warn her about thievery in Gringotts. She wasn't listening anymore, but she backed away from the counters all the same.

She let him handle the transaction until they reached her vault. He'd explained the money system on the way down, so she knew which coins were which, but not how much to take.

"Keep in mind this is only spending money for yourself. Your father will cover all school expenses." Dumbledore reminded the girl. She nodded, and took a small handful of each type of coin. Dumbledore nodded in approval and led the way out.

By the time they reached daylight once more, Melody's stomach was growling rather loudly, however much she tried to hide it, so he took her to Florean's first. Like any teenage girl, she went chocolate-crazy, but the strawberries surprised him a bit. He laughed as he remembered her parents' tastes. _She really is their child... _The thought seemed a miracle. He could only imagine a fraction of what her father felt.

After they ate, he gave her her letter and list, excusing himself by saying he had some errands to run.

"Will you be all right on your own?" he asked. Melody nodded.

"Sure." She turned and walked off, scanning her list and then the signs on the street. Dumbledore had given her a bag of coins to cover school expenses, and she was careful to differentiate between the two as she wandered down the alley. She naturally veered towards the cheaper selections of the stores the professor had recommended, and ended up with lots of extra money.

By the time she finished, it was late, and Dumbledore was nowhere to be found, so she lugged her bags back to the Leaky Cauldron and got herself a snack while she waited. Dumbledore appeared briefly, deep in conversation with another, important-looking wizard. Melody waved slightly, and he nodded.

"Go on. I'll watch your bags." he told her as they took over the table. The younger wizard nodded at her and she gave him a quick, shy smile before darting out of the building for the freedom of the alley.

She bought some games in the hope that she would find friends to play with, some interesting, non-curricular books, and spent hours looking at broomsticks. Eventually she noticed that it was almost pitch-black out, and ran back to the Leaky Cauldron, bursting in out of breath and in a terrible disarray.

"Relax." Tom told her. "He's still here." Melody gulped for air, making sure she could breathe properly again before thanking the barkeep and making her way back to the table. Dumbledore said goodbye to his companion before turning to Melody.

"Ready to go?" the elderly wizard asked. Melody nodded, grinning. Her heart pounded with excitement. She skipped out the door ahead of the professor, only to stop dead on the sidewalk outside and stare up at the stars, wondering where her adventure would lead her next.


	4. Chapter 4: Castle

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Azzie for looking this over and thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! This is for you guys **

Daughter of the Dark Angel:

Chapter Four: Castle:

Dumbledore strolled leisurely down the sidewalk after the young girl, watching her antics with a small smile on his face. He could clearly remember the days when her mother had been her age, and just as full of life.

_She's exactly what Severus needs in his existence, to teach him how to live again. If only he wasn't so stubborn…_

The younger wizard absolutely refused to meet the girl, forbidding everyone from telling her who he was. Then there was the issue of her age and level of experience with magic. She was two years older than Harry, and therefore could not be placed with the first years, for the sake of her honor.

_What to do…perhaps some private tutoring for the first semester. Then we'll assess where she's at._

"Where to now?" she asked excitedly, twirling back towards him.

"To school." She made a face, then laughed.

"I hope it's better than back home! Although that was pretty nice…" She trailed off, biting her lip. It was the first sign of nerves and possibly homesickness that he'd seen from her since he'd found her.

"I think you'll like it. It's a bit…how should I say this? Crazy at times, but you'll enjoy it." he told her, hoping it was reassuring enough. She was from a background he'd never encountered before, and he wasn't sure how people talked back home, or what was considered reassuring. She so far had proved very different from any type of student he'd ever had.

_The most worrisome factor being the wand…_A ten-and-a-half inch, elegant oak and phoenix feather wand had chosen her, but she was having difficulties utilizing it. Her magic preferred to manifest on its own, it seemed. He sighed softly and motioned for her to return to his side.

"The school is rather far, so I believe we will Apparate." he told her, smiling. Melody visibly cringed. "This will be the last one for a while." He promised. She nodded, not pleased, but took his arm anyway.

A moment later, they appeared at the border between a dark forest and large, moonlit field. The grass sloped steadily upward towards a large, impressive castle. The towers soared into the night sky, and the smooth stone of the walls caught the moonlight just right to give the whole place an ethereal look to it.

"Most people will probably be asleep." Dumbledore warned, holding a finger to his lips. Melody nodded and stepped smoothly and gracefully over the grass, soft and silent. The moon gave her hair as silvery tint on top of the red-orange and gold scheme. _Gryffindor, with a touch of Slytherin. How accurate._

Much of her looks and character came from her mother, but he sensed an inner emotional strength to her character that only existed in one other person—her father. _She may well need that strength before she leaves this school._ Voldemort would return, and take great interest in her. She was Harry Potter's half-sister after all, and daughter of a Death Eater.

"Come. Let's get you in bed." Melody didn't acknowledge his words other than to drift back towards him, taking in her new home with wide eyes. She followed the headmaster up the steps and along so many stone corridors that she lost count. Some of the stairways moved, throwing her off balance and almost sending her back down to the bottom. The pictures moved, and snored, mostly, but she suspected they'd talk if they were awake.

"You can stay here for now. These used to be guest quarters for any visitors the staff, and occasionally students, might have." Dumbledore explained as he stopped in front of an old wooden door. Melody touched the knob gently, and gasped as she stepped inside.

"It's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Dumbledore smiled at the joy on her face. "Don't forget to sleep, now. Breakfast will be in the Great Hall in the morning. Go back down to the door we came in and go left at the bottom of the stairs. Anyone you find in the halls will be able to point you in the right direction."

"Do they know I'm supposed to be here? I don't exactly look like a teacher."

"They know, to an extent."

"How much do they know?"

"That depends on the person. We can talk more in the morning. If you need anything, wake one of the portraits." Melody nodded absentmindedly, circling the room slowly as she admired everything in it. She seemed especially entranced by the windows, and the view of the lake, which even the headmaster had to admit was rather stunning from here.

"Sleep." he reminded her again, before taking his leave. Melody went and sat by the window, wondering what the coming days would be like, and what her friends back home were doing now.

Dumbledore was expecting the shadow, but not so soon and definitely not so close to the girl's rooms. "You should tell her." He accused.

"She deserves better than that." the shadow replied.

"You've never met her."

"She's Lily's daughter." The shadow said sadly.

"And yours too, Severus. You are the only one she has left in either world. And you won't even tell her who you are." The headmaster turned and left with a swish of his robes, leaving the Potions Master to stand and stare forlornly at his daughter's bedroom door. The daughter he had sworn to himself would never know her father, for her own protection from his past. For the first time since Lily's death, a tear slid down his cheek before he turned and walked to the end of the hall, to watch over her from afar.


End file.
